ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!
The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! is the seventh episode of the Disney XD animated series, DuckTales. It was scheduled to premiere on October 14, 2017, but was switched with the following week's episode. However it did air on its originally announced date in Canada. Plot Huey competes with Dewey for a coveted internship with Duckburg's newest tech billionaire, Mark Beaks, while Scrooge and Glomgold team up to take this new competitor down. Synopsis At the billionaire's club, Scrooge McDuck and Flintheart Glomgold are locked in a staring contest determined to outdo each other. During the contest, a newcomer named Mark Beaks, CEO of the tech company Waddle, greets the two billionaires and attempts to acquaint himself (despite disliking both ducks). But Scrooge and Glomgold simultaneously ignore him when neither are interested in Beak's contemporary appearance. However, Huey and Dewey notice him, the former being very excited to see Beaks. Dewey thinks Huey's hard work is pointless, but Huey scolds him for such a thought. Huey introduces himself to Beaks, who takes interest in Huey's professionalism and invites him to Waddle. At Waddle, Beaks gives the two ducks a tour of the company, whose innovative and hip atmosphere charms both Huey and Dewey. Beaks concludes the tour by offering one of the ducks an internship if they can impress Beaks. With only one spot available, Huey and Dewey compete at Waddle fulfilling tasks and duties around the offices - Huey performs his assignments productively, while Dewey casually improvises with the same assignments. Meanwhile, Beaks is accosted by Falcon Graves, a saboteur who has been hired to steal Beaks' secret project Ta-Dah!. He takes Beaks "hostage" and demands Beaks show him the project; but Beaks takes the threat in stride and convinces Graves to let him act natural in order to keep the threat covered. At the club, Scrooge and Glomgold are both irked by Beaks' presence, and decide to work together and get rid of Beaks. Glomgold however makes the plans more convoluted and expensive which gets Scrooge less eager to go through with. He then sees that Glomgold's plans involved morbid measures, whereas Scrooge only wants Beaks out of the club. After reading the rest of his plan, Scrooge finds out that Glomgold intends to betray Scrooge once Beaks is out of the way. Deciding that spending time with someone always out to kill him is not worth the risk, Scrooge abandons the partnership. Back at Waddle, Huey successfully receives the internship while Dewey fails for being one minute too early on their last assignment. However, Beaks notices Dewey's suitcase and assumes it indicates Dewey's business character, thus he makes Dewey vice president with Huey serving under him. The thought of Dewey achieving high status by doing nothing causes Huey to have a mental breakdown, and he becomes hysteric. Graves becomes aggravated with Beaks and forces him to take him and the boys to Project Ta-Dah!. Beaks relents and reveals the project - as it turns out, the project is nothing but a false promotion to build hype. Beaks also turns out to have hired Graves to make himself popular enough to become billionaire. Graves, infuriated that he was deceived, decides to drop Beaks from the building. Huey is unwilling to save Beaks after witnessing his idol for what he truly is, but Dewey makes him realize that intelligence is important and asks him for a plan. Huey gets Dewey to distract Graves with his briefcase which explodes open with money, sending Graves over the ledge, but he survives. Graves departs, while Beaks then fires Huey and Dewey for finding out about the project. However, Dewey uses Beaks' phone to send a humiliating post, tainting Beaks' popularity as he then tosses the phone over. Beaks jumps down to catch it and lands safely; however, the phone falls and gets crushed by the bicycle of a mailman. He delivers Beaks a ticket for a yacht party, which Beaks naively accepts. The mailman (revealed to be Glomgold) cackles as his plan against Beaks commences. Cast * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks * Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold, Usher, Security Guard *Robin Atkin Downes as Falcon Graves *Eric Bauza as Random Employees, Security Guard Trivia *Main character absences: **Louie and Webby are absent for the first time. **Donald and Beakley are absent for the fourth time. **Launchpad is absent for the third time. *Mark Beaks appears in this episode for the first time. * It was originally scheduled to premiere on October 14, 2017, but it was pushed back to October 21. It aired as planned in Canada, however. *This is the first episode where Louie and Webby are absent, ergo making Dewey the only main character to appear in all the episodes up to date. *During the episode, Huey says the line "Chillin like a villain" this is a possible reference to the song of the same name from Descendants 2. *The end of the episode reveals that Glomgold's beard is fake. *This episode takes place in- universe on April 18th, which happens to be David Tennant's birthday. Category:Season 1 episodes (2017) Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:DuckTales